Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having an improved life span.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information society, the field of display devices which visually express electrical information signals is rapidly advancing. Thus, various display devices with performance, such as thinness, lightness, and low power consumption have been developed.
Specific examples of the display devices include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) device, a Field Emission Display (FED) device, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED device is a self-emitting device and has advantages such as a high response time, a high luminous efficiency, a high brightness, and a wide viewing angle as compared with the other display devices. Therefore, the OLED device is attracting much attention.
Further, an organic light emitting diode applied to the OLED device is regarded as a next-generation light source which is self-luminous. The OLED has excellent advantages in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response time, and power consumption as compared with the LCD device. Furthermore, the OLED has a surface-emitting structure and thus can be easily implemented to be flexible.
The OLED device includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes at least a red sub pixel, a green sub pixel, and a blue sub pixel. The red sub pixel, the green sub pixel, and the blue sub pixel emit red, green, and blue lights, respectively. A full-color image may be provided through a plurality of sub pixels. Herein, each of the plurality of pixels includes an emission area where a red, green, or blue light is emitted and a non-emission area.
In order to dispose organic emission layers on the red sub pixel, the green sub pixel, and the blue sub pixel, respectively, a predetermined process margin is needed between the organic emission layers. Since an organic emission layer is not disposed or a bank layer is disposed to define pixels due to a process margin, a non-emission area is present between emission areas.
Recently, the OLED device has been developed to have a smaller size and a higher resolution. Thus, the size of a pixel is decreased. Even if a pixel size is decreased, a fine metal mask (FMM) used in disposing an organic emission layer needs a process margin. Thus, a non-emission area corresponding to the process margin for the FMM cannot be greatly reduced. Accordingly, as the resolution of an OLED device is increased, the size of a sub pixel is decreased or maintained due to a process margin for an FMM. Thus, it is difficult to develop a high-resolution OLED device.
An example of a pixel array structure and an organic light emitting display including the same is discussed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0020120 (U.S. Pat. No. 9,324,262).